Asura Forbidden Land
Primal God Race Forbidden Land 10 billion years ago, the primal god race’s ancestor, Heavenly God Asura, left behind a forbidden land that included relics and parts of his inheritance. Heavenly God Asura left behind teachings to his people. According to these teachings, the Chain of Calamity can be used to open the forbidden land. The Asura forbidden land is the holy land of the god clan. Unfortunately, this holy land will only appear when the god race stands on the precipice of life or death. During the vast period of 10 billion years, the primal god race had experienced more than one calamity, and the forbidden land had been opened before. But, it seemed that every time the forbidden land was opened, the situation within was different, so no one knew what to expect from within. A limited number of people can enter the forbidden land. Since it concerns the life or death of the god race, those that can enter are essentially Empyrean level characters, and the powerhouses of the older generation. They enter in order to seek a turning point to bring back our race from the edge of destruction, and it is not for youths to grow and gain experience. In the history of the god race, the Asura forbidden land had been opened less than a handful of times. There were many True Divinities who didn’t have the good fortune to see it. Description Opening This world was hot to the point where even he found it unbearable. Looking around, the surroundings were empty. Only at the central region was there a surging mass of lava. This lava continued without end, seeming as if it were larger than a great world. Flames occasionally gushed into the air. Each plume of flame was like a burning star that roared into the world. This sight awed the heart. And the flows of lava also emitted shockwaves that stirred up an inexhaustible amount of lava. The sounds echoed into the air, resonating with the sound coming from the Chain of Calamity. The movements within the flowing lava became increasingly intense. Waves of the dao appeared like twisting dragons – the Great Dao of Freezing Cold, the Great Dao of Deep Water, the Great Dao of the Heavens and Earth…As these dao fluctuations appeared, the surrounding lava was frozen, swallowed, or neutralized with some other method. Soon, this area began to rapidly clear. Slowly, as more dao fluctuations gushed out, waves of chilling and withering aura shot outwards. At the deepest depths of the lava, a vast mysterious space was revealed. The entrance was dark and deep. Lin Ming could feel something familiar coming from it; the power of the Asura Heavenly Dao Laws was overflowing from within. The Asura forbidden zone, an ancient ruin left behind by the Asura Road Master, had finally been opened. Ancient Grave After entering the Asura forbidden land, the moment that Lin Ming felt solid ground he couldn’t help but be surprised. After all, he had gone to the Asura Road. That world could be considered as overflowing with life, countless existences freely wandering about. But in the world he was in now, there was only a pale yellow star above him that emitted a faint glow. The surrounding light was dim. Dark gray clouds piled up high in the skies, locking out the light and casting the world into an eternal twilight. This was a dead world. The feeling it gave off was that of a great world having reached the end of its existence, soon to collapse into nothing! In everyone’s eyes, they could see giant obelisks rise into the heavens like towering mountains. Those that died here were all once world-shaking existences of the primal god race: * Left King Longya * Heaven’s Son Yongun * God King Luho Energy Bodies In the beginning, the only minimal threats were nightmare beasts created from the Asura Heavenly Dao. They were only minimal dangers the higher one's cultivation was. Cold Ice Mirror This was the true test of the Asura Forbidden Land. After wandering the land, one would find an incomparably smooth ice mirror rise up from the valley, reflecting the entire world. This mirror was so large it seemed to have no edges. The surface seemed fathomlessly deep. An inexplicably vast aura surged out from within it. Rosy clouds floated within and the air was filled with a dense fog, beautiful and fascinating. Everything inside was obscured in a dim haze, making it impossible to distinctly see what was occurring within. If a person were to stand before the mirror, they could feel a gargantuan attractive force pulling on them as if countless small hands held fast to the divine soul and wanted to drag one in, the feeling swaying the mind. This ice mirror was clearly formed by the power of the Asura Heavenly Dao Laws. But, it was an infinitely marvelous and unique combination that was vast and complex beyond imagination. After one gets closer, they would have to challenge masters of the past ancient races. Defeat your opponent or last for 1000 breaths, either path is victory. The energy bodies in the mirror should be virtual characters created by the Asura Road Master using array formations. But, the standard used must have deferred to the standard of peerless geniuses from the ancient era! Virtual Geniuses Lin Ming felt that these martial artist phantoms within the Cold Ice Mirror weren’t purely virtual creations. Rather, the Asura Road Master had used some ancient geniuses as templates and adjusted their various strength levels and Laws. 10 billion years ago, these phantoms were likely real people, but they weren’t necessarily so outstanding. Fight In truth, this place is for gaining experience; there shouldn’t be any life-threatening dangers. This is because after defeating or being defeated the virtual enemies, you would only be kicked out of the mirror. If you could last for 1000 breaths, then you would be rewarded a True Divinity level treasure. But if you could defeat an ancient, then you could challenge higher level geniuses. These virtual phantoms should be almost the strongest geniuses from the ancient era, according to the standards of that time. If this phantom were a real person, they would easily become a True Divinity in the future. Thus, it wouldn't be too bad if a martial artist were to lose to them. Asura Shrine The earth began to shake. The massive Cold Ice Mirror that stood tall in the world started to descend, falling back into the earth. And at the same time, in front of Lin Ming and the others’ eyes, a blue stone road appeared. It was similar to the blue stone road Lin Ming had encountered in the Asura Road’s final trial, within the planet-sized heavenly palace. The blue stone there had also contained the aura of Laws. This blue stone road rose into the skies, and at the end, a shrine emerged. This shrine was old, emitting the aura of endless years. It had floated in the skies for an unimaginable span of time. Around the shrine was a giant array formation. This array formation contained a terrifying energy. Thick chains wrapped around the shrine like black dragons, fixing the shrine in the skies. The shrine should have already existed here, but it was covered by the Cold Ice Mirror before. This is the final road - this is the Asura Shrine recorded in the ancient texts of the god race. If there is a path to salvation in the Asura forbidden land, then it should be sealed within that Asura Shrine. Grand Hall At the end of the passage was a vast grand hall. This grand hall was over a thousand feet long and wide, similar to a city square. The light of the Laws illuminated this hall, making the entire hall shine as if it were daytime within. As the one entered the grand hall, they would see an altar at the center. This altar was only several dozen feet high, but had a stairway of nine steps. Each step was carved with beautiful images with faint, multi-hued lights sparkling from them, bursting with auspicious sights. On the skies above the altar, floating in the air were six items, each one of them completely different from the others. These were supreme treasures from 10 billion years ago. Any one of them was countless times more precious than a True Divinity spirit treasure. However, it is uncertain how many the amount of treasures would be presented at the end. This is because in the known opening of the forbidden land, Lin Ming had been present and had completely finished the Cold Ice Mirror Trial. It was the division of treasure. Of the six treasures, only three could be chosen. Of these three, one belonged to them all. But as for two others, they belonged solely to the person who had passed the Cold Ice Mirror. Results When the Asura forbidden zone was opened in the past, there had always been two types of things able to be obtained in the forbidden land. One was a method to rescue our people and another was an individual lucky chance. As long as a primal god race member enters the Asura forbidden land, even if they cannot pass the test set down by Heavenly God Asura, they should still be able to find a way for their races to survive. But… if one can pass Heavenly God Asura’s test, then they will each obtain our own lucky chances. In other words, they will be the inheritances that Heavenly God Asura left behind in the past as rewards. Final Treasures These were the six treasures that were obtained in the Asura Shrine: # Divine Furnace #* The first treasure was facing the group; it was a large furnace. This furnace was 30 feet high and had a simple and plain design. #* Looking at the furnace there didn’t seem to be anything special about it, as if it were some common bronze antique found within the mortal world. However, for this furnace to be placed here, everyone knew that it had to be some uncommon treasure. Without a doubt, it was likely some supreme magic tool that the Asura Road Master carried with him in the past. #* Everyone looked in to see that within the furnace, there were dense small writings. These writings were in the language of the primal god race, each word flooded with the power of mystical Law runes. They were faint, seemingly covered with fog, making one unable to see them clearly. #* This furnace is a Beyond Divinity level supreme treasure. # Divine Pill Box #* On the side of the furnace was a pill box. The pill box was completely sealed, as if there was a separate universe within. #* Lin Ming didn’t know what pill it was nor could he smell the medicinal fragrance. Everything had been blocked out. But, Lin Ming could faintly feel that there seemed to be the rhythm of a heartbeat echoing from the pill box, exuding an incredible life force as if there was some spiritual existence being bred within. #* The Asura Road Master has left behind a pill that had been enshrined on this altar for 10 billion years. Just what would it be like now? #* This pill had likely become an existence similar to the Essence Spirit Embryo Stone. Upon opening this pill box, the pill might fly out into the skies, developing its own mind and intelligence, even being able to cultivate on its own! # Black God Decree #* The third item was a black symbol paper. This symbol paper had dense and complex runes drawn across it. #* This was a divine runic symbol as well as a so-called god decree- this was different from the god decrees Lin Ming had seen before that had already turned yellow. This god decree contained an incomparably horrifying strength. The power of Laws within hadn’t faded in the slightest even after 10 billion years, and instead faintly enhanced. #* Ability: This god decree can be used multiple times. And its function is to… shuttle through the 33 Heavens. In other words… to pierce through the God Lamenting Wall! # Asura Blood #* The fourth supreme treasure was a small green bottle. This bottle exuded a halo of light. As Lin Ming probed it with his sense, he felt a familiar aura. He had felt an aura like this before, in the planet-sized heavenly palace at the Asura Road’s final trial. He would absolutely not mistake what this was – it was the aura of Asura blood. #* This green bottle contained a drop of Asura blood. And from the aura it exuded, it was even beyond that of the drop of blood within the planet-sized heavenly palace! # Jade Ship #* This treasure was the most unusual. It was a jade ship the size of a palm. The jade ship was covered with array formations and emitted a deep blue divine light all over it. Although this divine light was bright, it was gentle, without glaring in the least. #* This jade ship should have once been the personal transportation of the Asura Road Master, a Beyond Divinity level spirit treasure spirit ship. #* This palm-sized jade ship was undoubtedly a Beyond Divinity level supreme treasure. #* Lin Ming’s second choice was the jade ship. This was because at the moment, they needed it to escape from the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. Otherwise, even with the god decree, none of you will be able to escape the Chaos Star Ocean. Without reaching the edge of the Primeval Universe, there will be no way to break through the God Lamenting Wall. #* It can change size at will and there is a separate dimensional space within it, one that is extremely vast. #* Later on, Lin Ming renames this ship as Hope - The Ark of Hope. #** The Ark of Hope was not some simple transportation spirit ship. Massive array formations were carved into its hull and it came with a dreadful weapon. That was… the Asura Primal God Cannon! #** Just the Asura Primal God Cannon itself was also another Beyond Divinity level supreme treasure! #** When all the great array formations on the Ark of Hope were activated, the energy of the Asura Primal God Cannon would accumulate to its limits. Once the Asura Primal God Cannon emitted a shot, it could easily destroy a star. The subsequent explosion that followed would spread for trillions of quadrillions of miles, eventually destroying the entire galaxy. #** Unfortunately, the god race Empyreans were unable to display the true strength of the Asura Primal God Cannon. Otherwise, let alone the battle array of these Empyreans, they would even be able to trample over the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. # Emperor Jade of 'Fate' #* This last treasure was the smallest. It was shrouded in divine light, making it difficult to see what it was. #* Everyone focused their senses into threads and slowly probed this light before verifying what the supreme treasure appeared to be. #* It was a piece of jade the size of a baby’s palm. The jade was carved with numerous mystical runes. Besides that, it didn’t seem particularly special at all. But it was actually key to the last and most important inheritance of the Heavenly God Asura - Asura Third Volume, 'essence'. #* Those with fate would encounter it eventually, those without fate would never meet it. This was the final mysterious key needed to open the last level of the Asura Road’s final trial. Trivia * Over the years, although Lin Ming had fought those at a lower boundary than him, it had usually been as one-sided massacres. It had never been as the time he entered this land, where he faced a single opponent who had a lower cultivation than him, who he considered a worthy opponent that could even arouse his interest. Category:Locations Category:Premival Ruins Realm